


Red Days

by mayfield84



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But it’s so sickeningly sweet, Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Lumax, Partial Nudity, Periods, Poor Max has so many mood swings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweaters, This literally couldn’t be any softer, Well maybe a little, cursing, lucas is a good boyfriend, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfield84/pseuds/mayfield84
Summary: Max could think of no worse way to start winter break.It was December 21st, 1985.Saturday. 9-fucking-15 in the morning.(aka: max is on her period so lucas takes care of her)





	Red Days

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys- sorry it’s been so long since i’ve uploaded anything!
> 
> i guess i haven’t really been feeling the whole ‘writing’ thing, with all that's going on in my life, but i have a few ideas that i really love that’ll hopefully keep me inspired to write more within the next week.
> 
> enough of my rambling, i hope you enjoy!

Max could think of no worse way to start winter break.

It was December 21st, 1985.

Saturday. 9-_fucking_-15 in the morning. 

She had envisioned spending the day in pajamas, thick socks, and Lucas’ sweater, catching up on her comics (and maybe even try picking up a book, for a change).

But her body had other plans.

Instead of having a pleasant day of relaxation at home alone, the first in a long time, her biological clock said ‘_screw you_’ and gave her a big middle finger in the form of her period.

Great. Just _great_.

The first part of her day was terrible. She was nauseous and therefore dizzy– too scared to stand and risk passing out– but the pain so bad she spent the morning shriveled in half on the living room sofa instead of getting painkillers.

She didn’t want to spend the day wallowing in misery, though.

Not _alone_ at least.

Thankfully, the landline was close and she reached it with no difficulty.

“Hello? Yes, Mrs. Sinclair, this is Max. Could you put your son on the line, please?” She asked in her most polite adult-like voice.

Soon, her boyfriend picked up the phone. “Max? What’s wrong, why are you calling me?” Lucas sounded concerned for her, but mostly for himself.

“Can you come over please? And bring a sweater and chocolate. And maybe some comics too?” Max pleaded.

“Well, I wanted to be here for when my cousins got here, but they’re staying with us for a few days, so yeah. Is there anything else you want?”

“You. Just _lots_ of you,” she told him.

“I think I can handle that,” Max could practically hear him smiling over the phone. “I’ll be right over.”

It took all of fifteen minutes before Lucas arrived, her watching from the open door as he pulled into the driveway on his bike, his backpack securely on his shoulders.

“Someone’s eager,” he chucked after he had walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her freckled cheek.

“I feel like shit,” Max grumbled in response. “And you’re going to make me feel better.”

“I’m no doctor, but for starters, standing in the cold in nothing but pajamas and a sweater isn’t going to do you any good,” he commented, noting her extra pale skin and red nose from being outside.

“I was waiting for _you_,” she replied, almost sounding forlorn.

“Well, I’m here now,” Lucas smiled at her and enveloped her in a warm hug, his arms wrapping around her waist as she sighed into his chest, “so can we go inside?”

Max allowed the embrace to linger for a moment more before releasing him. With a pained movement she let her boyfriend in the house, closing the door behind him, a rush of warm air a welcome greeting after a cold bike ride.

“Did you bring the stuff?” She asked softly. Her hands grabbed at his arm, even though they were mostly covered by oversized sweater sleeves.

Lucas‘ gaze flashed with affection as he examined her: the redhead’s hair was a lion’s mane of messy red curls; her lips and cheeks were flushed, from being outside or from feeling unwell he wasn’t sure; big fluffy socks encased her feet; she was wearing dark green sleep shorts and the sweater he lent her; her brows were furrowed and blue eyes we’re bright with a strange combination of pain, desperation, and longing as she stared at him.

She reminded him slightly of a wounded deer in headlights.

“Of course I brought the stuff. Why wouldn’t I bring the stuff?” Lucas teased lightly. He pulled his backpack off and unzipped it, unveiling a plethora of everything a girl could need on her period, including extra painkillers.

Max sighed and leaned into him, them both subsequently collapsing on the couch.

“What did I do to deserve you, Stalker?” She smiled lazily and planted a kiss on his lips, which he returned.

“Oh, I don’t know, move, breathe, live, exist?” He said. When she smacked him playfully on the shoulder he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “Can I get anything for you?”

Max groaned, pulling her knees in close to her chest and leaned into him further. “Food,” she asked, “and painkillers.”

“I’ll be right back.”

And right back he was– no more than two minutes later Lucas came back into the living room with a buttered piece of toast, some orange juice, and a few pills.

Max wasn’t particularly hungry but she knew she would feel worse if she didn’t eat, so Lucas rubbed her back and she ate small bites of the toast while they watched cartoon reruns.

“Now what?” He prompted, and she sat back into his lap.

“Cuddle me,” the redhead demanded, though her voice was so quiet it was barely audible. Like the obedient (and loving) boyfriend he was, Lucas hugged her waist.

“This good?” Lucas asked.

“No, stomach feels gross,” Max swatted at her boyfriend’s arms and scooted away.

“Sorry, here,” he said, laying down on the couch and propping himself up on the armrest.He opened his arms and her eyes lit up. This was one of her favorite ways to cuddle.

Slowly but surely she tried to lay belly-down next to him, but the couch was too small, so she was basically laying on top of him. Neither of them seemed to mind as her arm draped across his chest, her chin tucked into his neck.

“Better?” He checked, bringing his arm around her shoulder again.

“Mm hmm,” Max smiled and her eyes fluttered closed. The pain in her abdomen seemed to subside slightly as she curled into her boyfriend.

“How are you feeling?” Lucas prompted. His heart warmed when she nuzzled close to him.

“Warm,” she mused, “and comfy.”

“Good. Let me know if I can get you anything else, alright?” He smiled back. Using his other hand he swept a stray curl out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Max just hummed in response. Usually, she didn’t like such things– romance and feelings in general weren’t her forte. But when Lucas pulled her close and she drew in his scent, well, she was never more sure of herself or her feelings.

“Soft,” she muttered. Her fingers gently traced the stitches of the thick sweater he was wearing. “Softer than mine.”

Lucas chuckled softly. “Do you want this one?”

“Yeah,” Max breathed. She helped while he worked his arm out from under her to sit up. In a fluid motion he took off the sweater– she couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of his abs when his undershirt was caught in it. The redhead slipped off the one she was wearing as well, and replaced it with the newer, softer one. “This off too,” she told him, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

“What? Why?” Lucas chuckled, but didn’t physically hesitate to obey. Once his shirt was off, the redhead’s blue eyes glittered as she gazed at him, looking content.

“Warm,” Max replied simply. She assumed her original position, now in an even comfier sweater, with her shirtless boyfriend under her.

Lucas couldn’t complain. It wasn’t like the Hargrove-Mayfield household was cold, probably keeping it warmer than they could afford on some days, but even if it was, the redhead laying atop him seemed to radiate heat. Not an uncomfortable heat, but definitely prominent.

“You make a good blanket, have you considered pursuing it as a career?” Lucas teased. His hand gently wrapped around her back and stroked the back of her head, absentmindedly playing with her hair. 

“You make a good career for a blanket,” Max muttered in response, her reply muffled by the smooth dark skin of his chest.

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Lucas laughed.

“You never make any sense,” Max said.

“Ah yes, we boys never do,” he replied wistfully. To that, his girlfriend snorted softly.

“Boys,” she echoed, “are dumb.” Lazily, the redhead tilted her chin so her lips connected with his jawline. “But I like you.”

“Yeah? I would hope so,” Lucas wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible. He considered the possibility of them merging and becoming one superunit morph creature.

_Gross_.

Then, he would have to have a _period_.

And he would much rather come take care of his girlfriend while she was suffering than actually suffer himself. In fact, he was more than happy to come help.

The act wasn’t entirely selfless. After all, Max was clingiest when she was emotional, and she was most emotional when it was that time of the month.

Plus, this morning in particular, she was usually adorably sleepy.

“Yeah. I tolerate you sometimes, but right now you’re okay,” she teased him softly.

“Gee, I love you too, Babe,” Lucas rolled his eyes. Most of him knew she was joking, but there was always that small aching feeling that she said... what if she wasn’t?

“I know,” Max smiled and brought her palm up to his cheek, pulling him into a kiss that reciprocated the words perfectly without having to speak. His insecurities melted away.

“You’re cute,” Lucas commented. He loved complementing her. He didn’t get to do it all the time (mostly because he didn’t want to be gross around their friends) or she wouldn’t accept whatever he had to say, but he knew she wouldn’t resist right now. She liked him, _needed_ him too much for that.

“No, I’m _Max_,” the redhead huffed sleepily. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to only be half-awake. “And I’m _gross_,” she added, even quieter.

“You smell good, at least,” Lucas chucked. He kissed the top of her head to prove his point– and she scrunched up her face in response.

“Gross,” she echoed, turning her head to lay her cheek on his chest.

In less than a moment she was snoring softly. Not wanting to startle her, but not feeling tired, Lucas carefully reached over to the side table and grabbed a comic to read.

“Mike, the... the key,” the redhead muttered, along with more incoherent thoughts after a few minutes of peaceful sleep.

“What?” Lucas laughed.

“The goddamn... key, Dustin,” she continued.

“Max, what are you saying?”

“Hello...? Can no...nobody hear?”

Lucas, now concerned, gently shook his girlfriend, who startled awake.

“What?” She spoke, blinking cloudy sleep from her eyes.

“You we’re talking,” the dark-skinned boy explained. He gently rubbed her shoulder.

“About?”

“I’m not sure, something about a key, and Dustin and Mike not listening to you.”

Max shook her head softly. “Yeah, just a dream,” she dismissed.

“What about?” Lucas prompted.

“Well, um, the Party was there, Steve, too, and you were trapped in a cage with, uh, a demodog,” she recalled. “I was there too but I was invisible, I guess.” The redhead tried to be nonchalant about the dream but she still seemed to be bothered, even after talking about it.

“Aw, Babe, I’m sorry. You know that’s not going to happen, right?” He asked, stroking her hair and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s stupid,” Max sighed. She shrunk away slightly.

Or at least tried to, but her boyfriend had too firm of a grip to let her escape.

“Hey, no, it’s not stupid. Come here,” He opened his arms, encouraging her to hug him back.

Lucas felt a pang in his heart when he felt her convulse slightly as she cried. They were so deeply affected by what they had seen, so deeply troubled. Who knew when or if the fear of these real monsters would ever stop haunting them.

It wasn’t often Max cried. Her blue eyes often watered, tears threatening to spill, but she was smart enough and had trained herself enough not to let them fall. But Lucas had spent so long taring down her walls and today she just didn’t feel like resisting. So, she lets the soft sobs escape her, her tears dampening his bare skin.

“I just... don’t ever want to loose you.”

There it was.

Lucas spoke with such love, concern, devotion, and honesty, she honestly believed him when he said, “You won’t.”

After a few more moment of tears, Max dried her eyes with the sleeve of her (Lucas’) sweater, as well as wiped off his chest. “Promise?” She asked, her eyes still glistening with tears as she looked up at him.

“Promise. And friends don’t lie,” Lucas said definitively. He leaned down to connect their lips. Hers were wet and tasted slightly of saltwater, but he didn’t mind.

“But you’re my boyfriend,” Max protested, “that rule technically doesn’t apply to you.”

“Not really, but boyfriends are just the best kinds of friends. At least, when you have a good one,” he chuckled.

“You did not follow the rule when we first started dating,” she chided, though it was still too sleep-dazed to actually have any malice. 

“Yeah, well, I was a piece of shit back then,” Lucas sighed.

She slapped his chest. “No you weren’t! You were my Don Juan,” Max kissed his jawline. “Plus, you’ve learned all your lessons.”

“I guess,” he rolled his eyes playfully and kissed her again, this time on the lips– long and sweet.

Suddenly, Max cringed. Her faced scrunched and her eyes closed, a soft groan escaping her throat.

“Cramp?” Lucas asked, grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She nodded in response.

“Painkillers must be wearing off,” she grimaced. ”My mom only buys the weak shit. She’s probably scared Neil will accidentally or I will intentionally overdose if she buys the stuff that actually works.”

“Hence why I brought some,” Lucas kissed her again before sitting up. The redhead groaned in response to the sudden shift in position, rolling off to his side. “Stay here and lay back down. I’ll be right back.”

“No! Take me with you,” Max cried. When he stood up, she reached out to him with extended arms and grabby hands.

“You want me to... carry you?” Her boyfriend tried to keep the mixture of bewilderment and amusement from his voice. He sighed when she flashed him an adorably innocent smile. “Fine, I’ll try.”

“Yay!” She exclaimed when he picked her up princess-style. His strong arms felt nice around her– and the fact that he was shirtless did make it better as he made his was over to his bag. At least ten times better. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Lucas strained. 

“Very much so,” Max decided. She heard his heart thrum against his rib cage and sighed into it. The steady, firm beat distracted her from the pain seizing her abdomen. It was grounding; it was real.

He dutifully carried her to the kitchen where he had put his bag and set her down on the counter.

“Stay,” he said, kissing her briefly before digging through his backpack.

The redhead hummed the chorus to _Open Your Heart_ while watching her boyfriend. Even when Max felt like shit, Lucas somehow managed to make her okay. Good, actually.

“Done yet?” She asked, once she had finished humming the second verse.

“One sec... and– here we go!” The dark-skinned teen triumphantly pulled out a small bottle of naproxen.

“Yesss,” Max groaned, making grabby hands for the painkillers, which her boyfriend handed over with reluctance.

“Easy there, tiger. We don’t want to you to actually die,” Lucas grimaced and got her a glass of water as well.

She quickly gulped it down along with a small handful of pills.

“Ugh, I can feel them working already,” Max sighed, wrapping herself around her boyfriend’s torso like a koala.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Babe,” he chuckled. After he was sure he had a good grip on her in return, Lucas picked her up again, and carried her back out to the living room. Her face burrowed into the crook of his neck. She drew in his scent, long and deep and familiar. There was nothing quite like it. He smelled sort of musky, but also sweet, like those raspberry candies that he secretly loved.

Soon after he had set her down on the couch, they were cuddling again, but this time they were upright. Max leaned heavily into his side as she watched He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Damn good show. 

“Hey, can we try going on a walk?” She asked suddenly, her finger prodding into her boyfriend’s side. 

“Uh, sure. It’s cold out though, are you sure?” Lucas yawned.

“Yeah, getting up and moving around helps me feel better sometimes,” Max explained.

“Pills still haven’t kicked in yet?” He asked, out of concern.

“Not fully,” she grimaced. A well-timed cramp squeezing her insides at just that moment. 

“Alright, sure, let’s give it a try. You need to put some real pants on if we do though. You’ll freeze in those,” Lucas tugged on the sleep shorts she was wearing and pulled on his own t-shirt.

Max rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Fine,” she got up and went to her room, coming out a moment later with flannel pants on, as well as a pair of soft boots.

“Can I, uh, have the other sweater back? At least for the walk?” Lucas questioned. It was too cold outside to wear just his shirt.

Max giggled. “I guess. Only if you promise to take it off when we get back.”

Lucas shrugged. It sounded like a fair deal. He didn’t mind being shirtless around her– in fact, he rather liked it. How she pretended to not steal the occasional glance at his toned chest or near six-pack. How her soft breath felt on his skin, or how her fingers absentmindedly trace along the contours of his muscles. It made him feel good about himself, like he was good enough to have a girlfriend so wonderful.

“Sure, sounds good to me,” he smiled and took the woolen article from her extended arms. “Thanks.”

Max returned the gesture in a rare moment of pure, genuine contentment. Even when she felt like shit on the inside (and felt as though she looked like it on the outside, too) he’s always able to make her happy.

“Are you sure you’ll be warm enough?” Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows at her. When she gave him a brisk nod he just sighed; she was too stubborn for her own good.

“Just around the block, okay?” She asked and took his hand in hers.

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Lucas chuckled as she opened the front door, leading him outside.

The outside air was frigid, but at least the sun occasionally shone through the thick clouds, and there was no wind. Ice crunched underfoot.

“It’s nice,” Max murmured. Now that they were in public, hesitation had crept in, so they didn’t dare touch– minus the occasional moment when their hands brushed.

“Yeah. How are you feeling?” Lucas asked casually, admiring the way his warm breath puffed in the air.

“Cold,” The redhead replied after a moment of consideration. She wrapped her arms around her torso and breathed out heavily.

“I told you so,” he chuckled, but was quickly shut up by a miserable glance from Max. “Sorry. Come here,” he muttered, opening his arm to her. 

At first Max resisted, for her pride’s sake, but gave in when she saw how inviting he looked. Thick sweater, bright eyes, apologetic smile. Warm. She loved how she fit so perfectly when he pulled her into his side. His arm wrapped comfortably around her shoulder and suddenly she wasn’t so cold anymore.

“You’re happy,” Max concluded very simply, as though it were an obvious fact.

“Well, I’m a little cold right now, but I guess you could say that, too,” Lucas responded with a shrug.

“No,” she stressed, “you’re not _happy_. You _are happy_.”

“I’m not sure what that means, Madmax,” he laughed softly and pulled her closer to his side.

“I mean, you‘re _my_ happy. Like, if someone asked, what makes you happy, I would say you. You are _my _happy,” the redhead rambled slightly. Her cheeks turned a brighter shade of orangey pink until they matched her hair and she stared at her feet as they walked.

“Oh! Uh, thanks,” Lucas was baffled by the sudden (rather large) compliment. He wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“You’re supposed to say I’m _your_ happy, too,” Max muttered under her breath.

Lucas took a moment to think. While it felt amazing when his girlfriend called him that, something about it didn’t resonate with him.

“Well, I can’t,” he responded with another shrug.

He felt Max’s shoulders slump in his grip. “Why not?” She questioned, sounding heartbroken.

“Because you’re not my _happy_, Max. You’re my _everything_. You’re my hope, my joy, my loneliness, my anger, my love, my future. You’re my _heart_. You are my favorite happy because without you I _can’t_ be.”

Then, it was her turn to be silent.

And they walked in silence for a while.

“You don’t have to respond to that, but please don’t just stop talking altogether,” Lucas implored. 

“Sorry,” she muttered in response. He heard a sniffle.

“Are you crying?” He asked with great caution. 

It took a moment for Max to finally reply with a small, “no.”

“Hey, hey hey, Max, what’s wrong?” Lucas stopped walking and faced her, his expression betraying his concern.

She turned away. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Look at me,” he told her. He reached out and touched her cheek. It was damp and cold.

“I don’t wanna,” she murmured, her voice cracking slightly.

“C’mon,” Lucas encouraged. First, he brought her into a hug– the kind where he held her so tight he wasn’t sure if she could breathe most of the time (those happened to be her favorite). Then, when he finally let her go, she looked up to him with watery eyes. “Why are you crying?” He asked softly, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

“B-Because,” Max sniffled again, “you’re just so good and I’m gross and emotional and I don’t know how to respond whenever someone is real with me and I don’t deserve you at all,” she cried.

“Max, stop,” he chuckled and pulled her into another brief hug. “Like I said, you are my everything. In fact, I’m not sure what I did to deserve you. I am a nerdy black guy, after all.” The last comment was quiet. Almost like he didn’t want her to hear it.

But of course, she did. 

“Hey, don’t say that, you know I don’t care about that stuff,” Max sounded hurt and concerned, but at least she wasn’t crying anymore.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Lucas leaned down and kissed her. Softly, lovingly.

“Except for the nerd part. That part I will _always_ care about and _always_ make fun of you for,” the redhead giggled, grabbing the neckline of his sweater and kissing him again.

“It’s good to know some things will never change,” he laughed in response.

“Now come on, I’m getting really cold and I wanna go home,” Max reached down and confidently intertwined their fingers as they began to walk again.

“You’re not that cold, you just want to see me shirtless again,” Lucas smiled at her. She returned the gesture with a cheeky wink just before she stumbled over her own feet. “Are you okay?” He asked, holding onto her hand tighter.

“Yeah, um, just a little dizzy,” she reassured. She blinked hard a few times, but the feeling didn’t go away. “And, uh, lightheaded.”

“Okay, um, we should probably get you home then,” he examined her with narrowed eyes. Thankfully, it didn’t take long after they decided to take a shortcut through Loch Nora. They were greeted with a welcome rush of warm air once they made it safely inside.

“I feel like I’m gonna pass out,” Max muttered. Her voice was uncharacteristically feeble. It worried Lucas.

“Go sit down, let me get you some water,” he helped her over to the couch, where she sat down and sighed. Her eyes fluttered closed.

“It’s probably just from the medication,” the redhead commented. “I read somewhere that dizziness and lightheadedness are, like, common side affects of naproxen or whatever, right?”

Lucas gazed at her curiously. “Yeah, that makes sense,” he mused. She was actually really smart, when it came to medicine especially.

“Don’t worry about getting me the water. I think I’m just gonna...close my eyes or something, for a little while,” Max added a yawn for effect. “Come here.”

Lucas rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. In another fluid motion, his t-shirt and sweater were discarded once again, leaving his torso bare. He sat down in the corner and she snuggled up to him. Tucked carefully into his side, he wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged his arms right back.

“Hey, uh, am I ever gonna get one back?” Lucas asked, motioning to the other sweater she had draped across her lap. He wasn’t particularly cold at this moment, but he would need something to keep him warm on the way home.

“No. Both mine,” Max smiled and affectionately squeezed his arms.

“Whatever makes you happy,” her boyfriend chuckled in response.

“_Happy_,” the redhead echoed, sounding slightly puzzled.

“Happy?” He asked.

“Happy,” she reassured, nodding.

It only took a few minutes for Max to doze off yet again, surrounded by the smell and the warmth of the boy she cared about so deeply.

Even though she would never admit it.

Unless she was an emotional mess, of course.

And Max, on her period, at 2:00 in the afternoon? Of _course_ she was an emotional mess.

At least she had the best boyfriend in the world to come take care of her.

To somehow make the miserable things in life less miserable.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to reality, i hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> this isn’t the most cohesive piece i’ve ever written (there’s literally no plot to it) but it’s cute nonetheless. i think.
> 
> also, i don’t know about you guys, but cuddling shirtless is the best thing in the world. i couldn’t not include it here.
> 
> anyway, i really hope this was enough to satisfy you until i can upload more things- i have lots of fun stuff planned for the (hopefully near) future.
> 
> feel free to leave a comment with requests, your thoughts, ideas, what your favorite part was, or just tell me how your day was! i don’t care, comments just make me happy :)
> 
> until next time! <3


End file.
